SamXFreddie: Four Months Ago
by MSU82
Summary: Well, you're all probably confused huh? I mean, about why we got drunk and all the other things? Well, how about I explain everything to you? It all began four months ago... M to be safe with language and certain scenes/flashbacks HIATUS
1. Preface

You know, there are a bunch of things I thought I'd never do. Having gotten drunk before I was at least twenty, getting my heart broken for real, get a mutual bond with a teacher, getting pregnant by someone I know could never love me... But, knowing that I have I just hope I don't end up like my mother was when this happened to her. Completely nice to the princess and treating the tomboy like trash. Hell, I'd hate to wonder how much worse growing up would of been without having Melanie there to keep my mother from hurting me completely. And now, here I am. Walking through the cold Seattle rain a little before midnight in nothing more then a black tank-top and dark gray pajama shorts that stop just above my knees.

Now, as I took the elevator up to the floor I knew so well, I wished it would go slower. I've never felt so nervous in my life. I feel like my hearts getting squeezed tighter and tighter with each ding to symbolize each floor we pass. Fifteenth floor... Sixteenth... Seventeenth. The elevator jerked slightly a moment later, stopping on the eighteenth floor. I walked forward and turned a corner down the hall, a small bag over my shoulder containing the small about of meaningful things I could grab in the five minutes my mom gave me to pack up, get out of the house, and never come back. And then, as I saw the all-so-familiar Shay door, I turned to face from it as I got to were it was. Facing another door that wasn't really familiar but I did see it everyday.

My heart beat faster as I took the three small steps towards the door, after completing them only being about a foot from it. I closed my eyes, taking a soft breath as I raised a hand and knocked on the door. A shiver going through my body from nerves and being cold as I lowered my hand back down to my side and waited for the apartment door to be answered. My stomach was doing twists and turns from nervousness... Or it could just be the baby doing that from being able to tell how nervous I was. I heard somewhere that happens sometimes. I can't even believe I'm here right now... About to face the boy who I've known, had a ninety-percent enemy ship and 10-percent friendship with for years, and tell him he's gonna be a dad.

Yup, that's right. I did another thing on my 'I Will Never' list. I, Samantha Joy Puckett, daughter of Pam and Greg Puckett and twin sister of Melanie Amber Puckett, slept with Freddie Benson. And I was now barely showing with our four-month-so-far-developed baby. And, the worst part is, he doesn't even remember. He was too drunk when it happened to have a hope of.

Well, you're all probably confused huh? I mean, about why we got drunk and all the other things? Well, how about I explain everything to you? It all began four months ago...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way or form at all, own iCarly or it's characters.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Carly, where's the dweb at?" I asked the brunette girl simply as I opened my locker, starting to put things into it (most of my school books) and then take things out of it (which would be chicken, jerky, various other meats, Peppy Cola, etc.) Carly rolled her eyes at my nickname for the Benson boy, but didn't complain about it. She's been pretty much used to it since we all first met. "His mom took Freddie for his yearly 'Birthday Shots'." She said with false enthusiasm, smirking just a little as she did so. Her answer causing me to nod and remember something at the exact same time.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Anyways Carls, about that things tonight…" I started to say slowly, doing my best to look as innocent as possible as I did so. But, unfortunately for me, the brunette girl saw through my plan the second that expression was on my face. "Nuh uh, no way Sam. You promised me you'd go!" Carly said to me as she closed her locker, pulling her bag up her shoulder with her free hand as she did so. "Aww, come on Carls. Why do I have to go to the nubs secret surprised party anyways? It's not like I planned it, you did." I whined to her like I always do, not really wanting to go at all. All of Freddie's nerdling friends from tech club and fencing and Galaxy Wars club and all the other little dorky clubs he's a member of are gonna be there.

"Sam, come on. Freddie went to your birthday party. And, believe it or not, he actually pretty much planned the whole thing. I mean, the whole party was my idea and I had the basic outline. But, he made sure everything ran smoothly. I mostly bought everything and made sure no one found out." Carly told me simply, and I blinked at that. _I didn't know he did that… _I thought to myself, my look softening just ever-so slightly. I had a mental battle on what to do for about a minute, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll be at the party…" I muttered, and then I couldn't help but have a small smile go to my face as Carly hugged me and squealed her happy squeal.

~That night, at about 6:30 p.m.~

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Myself and everyone else shouted as Freddie came into the Shay apartment and turned on the light. Carly having texted him to come over. Benson had jumped a little at seeing and hearing everyone, but then a moment later a smile spread across her face. "Wow everyone. Thanks!" HE said happily, smiling as he moved further into the apartment and closed the door while doing so. Getting hugs and pats on the back form friends of his as he made his way over to myself and Carly. "Do I even need to ask who planned this, or is it safe to assume it was your guys' idea?" He asked, smirking a little as he did so. "Your assumption would be right." Carly said with a smile as they both then hugged. And then, Freddie looked over at me. "You get me another 'Happy Birthday, I Hate You' card?" He asked me, the smirk still on his face as I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Benson." I told him with a smile, punching his arm pretty lightly for myself which I noticed made him raise and eyebrow slightly in curiosity. "What? It's your birthday, I can't beat the crud out of you. …Not right away at least." I added, smirking as I did so and it was then his turn to roll his eyes. "C'mon, the video games and other techy stuff your friend brought is all up in the studio." CArly told Freddie, and then I waved at the both of them as they walked off. And then, once they were out of view, I walked my way over to the food table.

~That night, about 11:29p.m~

"Night guys." Carly said with a yawn and myself and Freddie each left her apartment. The party had needed a little while ago, and Benson and I are the last to leave. "Night." We both said at the same time as she then shut the door. And then, I turned and looked at Freddie as I say him about to enter his apartment. "Hey Benson, your mom home?" I asked. He paused a moment, and then turned back around to face me. "No, as soon as she brought me home she left to an 'Aggressive Parenting weekend seminar. Won't be back until Monday. …Why you asking?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Because since she isn't, I have a gift from me to you." I said simply with a smile, reaching into my bag as I did so. He rose his eyebrow a little higher as I did this, but then went wide-eyed once he saw what it is that I pulled out. "Tenquilea? Seriously Sam?" He asked me, shaking his head as he did so.

"What? I snuck it out of my mothers cabinent when she wasn't home. It's not like she'd notice or careif it was gone anyways." I had added after I said that. "No Sam, we're not even technical adults. I just turned seventeen, in case you forgot about the whole birthday party thing that just happened, and your still sixteem for two more months. We aren't drinking." Freddie told me with a stern tone, that causing me to roll my eyes. "C'mon Freddie, man up! Besides, it's your birthday, the last year you can technically be considered a minor and be able to not have to pay taxes or your own health insurance. Live a little!" I told him, waving the bottle in front of his face as I did so. "You know you want too." I added in a sing-song voice with a smile.

I watched Freddie mumble to himself as he though about it, and then he took the bottle from me a moment later. "Alright, come on." He told me as he opened his apartment door, and I smiled as I then walked into it. And, as I passed by him, I saw the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. I could tell he was trying to hide it, but I saw it. And then Freddie closed the door behind us both once we were inside.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter!XD Please review and no flames please^^ Adios mi amigos and mi amigas! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly in any way. :P**

Chapter 2

"Jesus Benson, hurry up would ya? It can't possibly take half an hour to grab a couple of shot glasses!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air while doing so. I was sitting on Freddie's couch in the living room of his apartment, watching an episode of _'_Celebrities Under Water' while I waited for the said boy. "Well if you had paid attention to what I had said, instead of just listening to the order you gave me, you would of heard when I said I was gonna take a quick shower." Freddie called back from the general direction of his room. "Oh, and it hasn't even been fifteen minutes yet. So, how the hell did you get half and hour out of that time?" His voice questioned, it being closer. Close enough for the Benson boy to be in the doorway that led from the living room to the small hall that went to his bedroom.

I turn on the sofa, about shoot a come-back at him, but I froze a little a shut up instantly as I took in his appearance. And, I actually had to force the lightest of blushes from going to my face. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of black sweat. _He's more built then I thought, and the abs are~_ I started to think, but then I mentally slapped myself at the thoughts. _No! Bad Sam! Don't think the nub is sexy!_ I screamed in my mind. _Wait... I didn't think he was sexy did I? Why'd I tell myself not too? Well, if I wanted to be honest, he actually kinda i~_ I started to think, but that earned another mental slap to myself. _No! Bad Sam!_ I screamed in my mind again, and then I blinked as I saw a hand waving in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Sam? You go into a comma or something?" Freddie asked, his hand still waving in front of my face.

I blinked again, but then slapped his hand away. Definitely not as hard as I usually would have though. "Nope, I was just shocked that your pajamas don't consist of Galaxy Wars footies. Especially a sleep outfit without some sort of shirt, what would your mother say?" I asked in a falsely concerned tone, smirking with a slight chuckle as I did so. Freddie rolled his eyes a bit at that though, a soft smirk going to his face however. "Well, due to my mother being at those weekend-long Aggressive Parenting Seminars, it's the only time I can sleep comfortably for myself. And I will, in no way, interrupt my comfortable nights of sleeping on the weekends by putting on a sleep shirt just because your here." He said simply, smirking a bit more. I rolled my eyes a bit now at that. "Whatever, just go and get the glasses." I told him, waving a hand in a shewing motion as I turned my attention back to the TV. Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson were up, and Lautner was winning! Woo-hoo!

A couple minute later, the dork was back. But, I did have to give him some credit. He'd grabbed a lime that was in the likely-labeled fruit drawer in his fridge to go with the Tequila. "Okay nub, I gotta ask you. You've never drank before, have you?" I asked, opening the bottle of the alcohol as I did so. "Not since communion, no. But, even then, I almost hadn't cause my mom had tried to convince the priest to use apple juice instead of watered-down wine so it wouldn't impression me to drink later on in life." Freddie replied simply, and I smirked as I saw him roll his eyes and heard the slight annoyance and roll off his tongue at the memory. Freddie may care about his mom, but one thing we can always agree on is that she's just a couple notches short of being loco in the cocoanut.

"Well, you at least you grabbed a lime out of common sense to go with the drink. You're not a total loss." I said simply with a slight chuckle, pouring the glasses as I did so. But, I actually had no right to call him a loss at all for never having a drink cause I've never really ever had one either. I mean, at my Aunt Sonia's wedding I got a couple miniature glasses of wine last year, but nothing major. And then, a moment later once the glasses where full, I handed one to Freddie as I picked my own. "Okay nub, on the count of three, alright?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Alrighty then, one..." I started as I held my glass in a comfortable position in my hand. "Two." Freddie stated, each of us raising our glasses so they where just inches from our lips. "Three!" We each stated simultaneously. And then, a moment later, we each down our Tequila shots. Damn! Those had a strong kick to em'! Freddie slightly, hitting his chest a little with a fist as he did so. I just simply cleared my throat, rubbing my chest a little instead of pounding it. "Okay, the 'First Shot Shock' is over, time for round two!" I said cheerfully with a smirk/smile, and I heard a softish chuckle come from Freddie at my little cheerful exclamation as I pour the second round of Tequila into our glasses.

About half an hour later, I was a bit drunk but still as clear headed as I ever was. But, Benson on the other hand, was almost drunk of his rocker. "Anotsher shot Sham." Freddie said as he held out his glass and I resisted the urge to chuckle. Turns out the boy uses a lot of 'sh' sounds when he's drunk to go along with him not being able to hold his liquor. Especially since he's only had like, what, ten shots? I've had twenty and I'm not even close to being as drunk as he is! I looked at the bottle, and then blinked. had we telly drank all that already. "Sorry Benson, but it's all gone." I said simply, turning the bottle upside down and shaking it to emphasize the fact that all of the Tequila was gone. And, as Freddie registered this, a pout went to his face that made him look like a two year old boy. "Shbut I'm still shirsty." He whined, his tone matching that of the pout on his face.

And, at that, a let a soft chuckle escape my lips along with a slight smile of amusement. "Well Benson, looks like you'll have to find something else to quench your thirst cause there's no more." I said simply as I bent over in my sitting position on the couch, setting the empty bottle down on the floor. I straightened out again, watching the TV a couple minutes before noting that Freddie was pretty quiet for being as drunk as he is. And I should know, my mother is Pam Puckette after all. "Why so quiet Benson~?" I started to ask as I turned my head in his direction, expecting to possibly see him passed out or something. But, what happened shocked me and cause me to go wide. Freddie Benson, once I turned to face in his direction, kissed me on the lips.

**Well, that's all for this chappie! Hope you liked it^^ So, until next week when the third chapter is up (or possibly tomorrow if I'm not being lazy :P), Hasta Lavista babies! XD lol**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I groaned as I slowly began to wake up. My eyes remaining closed as I slowly began to sit up. _Ow, my head. I may not have gotten that drunk last night, but my hangover still hurts like hell._ I thought to myself, yawning as I finished sitting up and stretched back I arms. I then blinked though, looking around my surrounding area. _ Why am I in the dweb's room?_ I thought to myself, my mind still a little groggy. But then, a moment later, I tense instantly and my eyes went as wide as the dinner plates at my house. The past nights events rushing back to me as I stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

I remembered everything. Every touch, feel, taste, shudder, groan... I closed my eyes, shaking my head with a slight chuckle. _ Who am I kidding? It was probably just a dream anyways... _I thought to myself. I mean, even I have to admit that I've had a dream like that about the nub at least once or twice. I mean, he may be a complete nerd, but I can't deny the fact he is pretty well-built. _But then again, I am in the boy's room... _ I added in my thoughts. I tensed again at that, slowly opening my eyes and facing the spot that would be open on the bed next to me. There he was. Freddie Benson. Still covered in a thin layer of sweat from the night before. _Dear god, what the hell! _I screamed in my mind, a shocked look on my face. I instantly jumped out of the bed, breathing fast. No, no! Oh dear god, just no! I can't believe I slept with him.

I looked down in my clothes, seeing I was still wearing all of them. The only differences from what I remember is that the jeans are unbuttoned, unzipped, and my shirt is a bit disheveled. _I need to take a shower. Or, at least wash up just a little if not the shower part. _I thought, and then I rushed off to the bathroom in the apartment that wasn't a part of Freddie's room. I took off my clothes, stripping down to my boxer shorts and bra. I then grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap. Moistening the cloth and lathering it with soap. I then began washing my chest, back, underarms, the rest of my arms, and all over my legs with it. I was done a couple moment later, and then I splashed some water on my face after rinsing out the wash cloth. I put my hand on the sink, leaning over it and breathing a little unevenly as I looked into the mirror.

_Okay Sam, relax. You can't freak out like this no matter how bad you want to! What done is done, end of story. You'll just have to deal with things being awkward or you and Freddie not being friends/frienimies anymore. _I thought to myself, but I could deal with the last though. Freddie, honestly, is one of the closest people I have. Even though I beat him and abuse him a lot, he's still a good friend to me. I sighed. _Guess I'll just have to see what happens when he wakes up. _ I thought as I put all of my clothes back on, then leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. I'm really hungry.

I found a can of chilli in a cabinet a few minutes later, opening it and eating straight out of the can with a spoon. I move into the Benson's living room. Sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv to cartoons as I continued to eat my chilli. And then, about five minutes later, I heard a voice I was dreading on hearing. "Morning Sam." Freddie said with a yawn as he waved lazily at me as he stood in the doorway that lead to the hall leading from the living room to his bedroom. "Hey dweb." I said simply, trying to sound as casual as possible as I continued eating my chilli. "Man, my heads pounding like hell. And also, you know how I got into my bed last night? I can't remember how. Let alone anything at all." He said simply as he moved over, sitting down on the couch next to me. "Really? Not a thing?" I Asked him, looking over at him while saying that with a mouthful of chilli. "Yeah, nothing at all. The last thing I do remember is when Mell Gibson almost drowned during the 'Celebrities Underwater' tv show marathon." He told me, nothing but honesty on his face and in his tone.

"Oh, bummer for you. And I'm guessing you walked to your room. I passed out, so I don't know." I told him casually, seeing of he was telling the truth about remembering nothing at all or not. "Guess I did walk then, cause I doubt you'd be kind enough to carry me or anything." He stated simply, smirking as he did so. I rolled my eyes at that, whacking him on the head with my fist. "Dork." I told him simply. But, even though I seemed as normal as ever on the outside, on the inside I was screaming with joy. He didn't remember a thing! _Thank God. _I thought to myself, Freddie beginning to watch the carton with me. Us both laughing occasionally every few minutes or so. _Looks like I don't need to worry about our friends/enemy relationship changing and/or ending. _I thought to myself, finishing off my can of chilli then with a smile.

**Well, there you go. And, yes, I do know it's just a little short but oh well. :P Anyways, review and let me know what you think! I want at least two review before I post the next chapter. So until I get those review... *random drum-roll that sounds like a bunch of ducks quaking* Syonara! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~1 Month After Freddie's Birthday and 'The Incident'~

Well, what I thought would happen, happened. Freddie didn't and sitll hasn't remembered a thing about the night I got him drunk. And better yet, he believes the lie about what I said happened. I told him I had gone to the bathroom adn when I got back I found him passed out on the floor. Drunk off his ass. And then I told him I carried him to his room becaus eI felt liek being nice to him just a little onger since it was still technially his birhtday. And things have been the same as it always has. I've been insulting, abusing, and just messing with his head as usual like he does in return. Absolute bliss. ...In a form that is.

I entered the school, despite myself not wanting to be there it was a relief to not be at home. I may hate school, but I hated my home more. IT always smelled like alcohol, rotten food, garbadge... Ugh, the smell almost made me sick every time I walked through the door.

"Hey Sam!" Carly called, adn I turned around into the direction I heard her voice come from. "Hey Carls." I responded back, a small smirkish-smile on my face. "You know, I honestly, have to say, I'm impressed by you." My best friend stated, and I raised an eyebrow at that. "Impressed by what?" I asked, curious and also confused form what she had said. "Well, you haven't made me carry around emergency meats, and you haven't casue Freddie physical harm with something sharp this month unlike durring all of you other... Well... Every-other-mounth-natural-chick-crap as you put it." The Shay girl finished, giggling a little as she did so. But me, I was already far gone when she started to mention the things I normally had durring PMS. I urge for way more meat thatn usual and also and urge to make Freddie bleed because he acted so whimpy all of the time that I always told him he should be the one bleeding, not me.

I began to count the days backwards in my head. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, etc. And then, I counted the days again, but forward. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, etc. And I continued to count backawards and forward on the amount of days since my last mentural cycle until Carly snapped her fingers infront of my face after want seemed like hours, no, days later of counting. But, in reality, it had only been about thirty seconds to a minute. "Sam, you okay? Sick or something? You look dazed..." Carly said slowly, and edge of concern to her voice showing itself prominently to my ears. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine kid. Just trying to remember if the school is serving rib sandwiches or the fried chicken today." I lied smoothly, slipping back into the state I was in pripor before Carly had began speaking to me that day. Even though it wasn't my honest emotionl or mental state, I was just faking it so I wouldn't raise any red flags.

"It's the second Thursday of the month Sam, it's chicken." Carly told me, waving her paper-bag lunch in front of my face. She hated the chicken they served here, told me it tasted like the turkey Spencer made for Thanksgiving one year that he had lathered in with table gloss instead of turkey glaze. She had to get her stomach pumped. "I knew it. Thought I could smell it from here." I stated with a smirk, and that just caused my brunette best chick-friend to roll her eyes. "Come one, we're gonna be late." Carly told me, and then she proceeded to drag me off to class as my mind raced in endless cirlces. Those circles always leading to the same comclusion. The same fear.

~Later that day, 8:15p.m.~

My mother wasn't home, she was in Vegas with her newest boyfriend Robert. Some museum coordinator. She took all my money, for the bus and what I used to buy food for myself when she was gone, for the whole month. Thank god I did keep some of the money from that one really generous tipper form the resturaunt I worked at and didn't tell Freddie or Carly about it. I might starve, or go without power and other things, if I didn't have that money.

I currently sat in the bathroom, tapping my foot anciously. I was dresed in the clothes I usually wore when no one else was home. Those clothes consisting of a white tank top (sometimes black but not today), a pair of boy shorts underwear (which I call chick-boxer briefs), and a pair of mitch-matched socks (today's consisting of one rainbow-striped sock, and the other sock just a solid black.) My hair was also pulled back back into a ponytail (Sometimes I had it pulled back in a braid though.)

_Calm down Sammy._ I thought to myself, trying to get my heart to slow down in it's rapid, frantic beatings as I watched the cooking timer I had brought into the bathroom with me ticking down the final minute. _Just calm down, you've been late before._ But... Never this late. Never, ever had I ever been this late with my period. Evr since I've started it I've had it, exactly, two months appart each time it came around. The latest I've ever been on it was two to three days. I did the math, I'm a week and a half late for it already and I didn't realize it at all.

_There's a chance it's not what I think, there's a chance it's not what I think, there's a chance it's not what I think..._ I kept repeating in my mind over and over, my mind'a thoughts or by heart's beat still not calming down. A moment later, I jumped however. The timer scaring me clean out of my 'There's a chance it's not what I think' focused state. I took a deep breath, holding the air in as I reached for the little white stick resting on the bathroom counter. And then, the air I had been holding in came out as I view what was on the stick. Came out in a shocked, fearful, and choked way. Two lines. Two pink lines that represent in my mind, two people. The first person having the second growing inside of it.

I put my head between my knees, trying deperately to even out my breathing. My eyes were wide, my heart beat pounding in my chest. I was starting to go into a panic attack. So to try and calm down I closed my eyes. Taking in slow, deep breatha. Trying to imagine what I'd look like, in about seven months, with something the size of a watermelon inside of me. Protruding out from my abdomen.

I, Samantha Joy Puckett, the thoughest girl in school who could scare any man there and likely any man everywhere else (besides MMA fighters), is... Is pregnant. Five and a half weeks pregnant, to be exact, with... With Freddie Robert Benson's baby.

**Well, what y'all think of this one? I know the ending of this chapter has a little repition from the first but... Meh, oh well. :P lol Anyways, please review!^^ The next chapter should be up next week:) Aloha! (And not aloha: hello, but aloha: goodbye! XP)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~3 Weeks After the 'Discovery'~

I waited nervously in a chair in the waiting room, tappig my feet and hitting random buttons on my phone while it was off. I was exactly two months along today and, even though I acted liek I never had, I did pay attention in Health Class/Sexual Education. I knew that you should get an ultrasound as soon as possible so, I figured the two-month mark would be an alright time to go and get one. Especially sinc emy mother was out of town again this week.

I was in the waiting area of a 'Planned Parent Hood' building, feeling nervous as ever. I'm jsut glad that you don't need to have an adult with you to come here with you liek they do at the hospital. And I'm also glad they dont notify your parents. Cause otherwise, if they did, I'd be screwed.

"Samantha Puckett?" A woman asked, causign me to jump. I hadn't been paying attention. I took a soft breath, stnadin gup and wlakign to her side. "I'm Sam." I told her, and she smiled sicnerely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Linda and I'll be your consultant today." The woman, in her late twenties/early thirties said to me and I nodded. She led me down a hall, stopping at a room labled with the number twelve. She opened the door, and ocne we were both inside she closed the door and getured for me to sit on the bed.

"So, what exaclty are you ehre for today?" Linda asked kindly as she sat on her chair and took out a clipboard with a paper on it along with a pen. "Anything I need for a growing baby. Also an ultrasound." I siad softly, and if I didn't know myself better and had less pride, I would of said I sounded nervous too. "Oh, I see. How far along are you? Are you alergic to anything? Are you aware if the fahter of the child has any diseases that can be transfered through sex?" Linda asked be as she began to write across the board a bit.

"I'm exactly two months today... I don't think I'm alergic to anything, and I highly doubt the dad has any diseases that can be tranfered through sex." I todl her, no nervousnes sin my voice for the moment. These quesiton all seemed pretty standard and normal for me. This woman didn't look like she's judge me liek the one receptionist in the waiting room seemed to be. She was about eighty, and I swear, if she gave me the evil eye one more time, I was gonna go and smack the crap out of her!

"Okay then..." Linda said, writing things out across the paper attached to the clipboard. "Now, just lie back, lift up you shirt till it rest just bellow your chest, and then I'll put the jelly onto your stomach so I can start the ultrasound." She told me, and I nodded slowly before doing jsut that.

The yellew, phetrolium jelly, was really cold. I shivered gently as Linda applied it and she noticed. "sorry for that. It warms up onc eI start to slide it aorund with the camer though." She told me with a soft smile, and she was right. I took in soft, but deep, breaths. Doign my best to stay calm._What if the baby wasn't as developed as much as it should be? ...What if it's missing an organ that should be visable by now? ...What if it was more than one?_ All these worries ran threw my mind, and to be honest, each worry scared the hell out of me. But, I stayed calm the best I could.

"Alright, there's your little one." Linda said cheerfully a moment later, causign me to jhump altitle. i've bene jumoing form sudden noises a lot lately. And then she turned th screen of the ultrasound machine. Myself seeing th emoving part of the picture tha tI knew was a;ready my child's heartbeat. "The baby's perfectly fine, nothing you'll have to worry about." She added after a moment, and then a moment later when she offered to print out an ultrasound photo I accepoted it. Wanting of photo of that little baby inside of me. I sat up once she haned me the phot, having wiped off my stomach by this poitn of all the the mediaal jelly. Pulling my shirt all the way back down.

I stared at the ultrasound photo. Absentmindedly hearing the faint scratching ofLinda's pen acorss her clip-boarded paper/ "okay Sam, here you go..." Linda told me, handing something off of a note pad ot me as she did so. "Bring that to the woman at the green desk up front. The younger one. She'll give you the viatmins you'll need for the month and the ultrasoudn appointment for the next seven months I already have schedualled into the computer for you." She told me, and I nodded a sI took the paper. "Oh, and if you ever need anything, give me a call. Day or night." She told me, handing me another paper which I had two number persumming. One labeled as her cell and the other as her home phone.

"Thank you." I said to her, a soft smile going to my face and she smiled back. "No problem at all. I already like you Sam, you're the nicest girl I've had coem in here since I've started working here. They're usually depressed or angry about being here." She said, shrugging gently. "Anyways, see you in a month. But don't worry about buggin me if you ned anything. You can just call to talk too." She told me. I ndoed, th esmall and soft smile still on my face. And then, onc eI got what I needed from the front desk, I left the Planned Parenthood building. Putting all of the contents I had into my bag before getting on the bus adn heading to the place I really considered my home rather then were I livd at. That place being the Shay apprtment.

**So, here's yet another chapter of this story!^^ What y'all think? I'm not sure how many more chapter I'm gonna have, but I'm sure it won't be anymore thatn somewher between 5 and 10. And if it is, yay me for dedication! XD lol Anyways, it's abotu 1 a wher I'm at so... Nighty night pancakes and pancakoritas! :P**


End file.
